Continuation is sought for a program project grant aiming at providing support for the maintenance and expansion of Core facilities in a hematologic research center. The Cardeza Foundation for Hematologic Research has an endowment which is restricted to support of salaries and supplies and cannot be used to procure Core equipment, to maintain Core facilities or finance structural alterations. The program project grant so far has provided cooperatively used equipment, has supported the operation of an animal house, and an animal operating room, has provided funds for the library and invited speakers, has provided funds for in and out-patient care for clinical investigative studies and has provided salary support for an institutional secretary, a technician responsible for the isotope room and the radiation safety program and a technician responsible for certain sophisticated tests used in a number of clinical investigational programs. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Erslev, A.J. and Gabuzda, T.G.: Pathophysiology of Blood. Saunders and Co., Philadelphia, 1975. Erslev, A.J.: The effect of uremic toxins on the production and metabolism of erythropoietin. Kidney International, 7:129-133, 1975.